


Secret santa of the great clown motel

by orphan_account



Series: Space Motel [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21800254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A look into Caturtles pastI don't really consider this canon in the space motel universe bc I don't really have a good grasp on cats character and I was probably projecting the entire times anyways but I hope u like it anyways!
Relationships: OC & OC
Series: Space Motel [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539214
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Secret santa of the great clown motel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Caturtle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caturtle/gifts).



Most adults forgot their school teachers when they were young, and Sikas wasn't about to assume he was any different. He was only a little difference in a child's life, encouragement there, encouragement here. It was the most Sikas could do to influence young people as a teacher. He wasn't enough to become a strong force outside their personal lives, such as a councilman, but he was content with being a teacher to weird fifth graders. It had its ups and downs, but most things did. The social life of anyone at anytime was important, and it didn't differ with 12 year old boys sitting alone in the classroom while school activities were over.

Sikas tapped the floor, drawing his students attention. His head fuzz turned slower then his head due to the weird properties in it, it was a bit of hazard around some materials. Non-humans had too much varieties to keep track of, the principle had claimed, which is why the particular student alone in his classroom was sometimes left out of class experiments. He took notes only on the results. "Ah! Teacher!" 

The first thing Sikas noticed was that he was drawing something. The other thing was that he was tightly holding on to something pink and shiny. The last thing that was observed was that his name wasn't 'teacher.' 

Sikas held back a sigh. "This is the second time Cat, you have to keep better track of time." 

"I didn't forget, I intentionally stayed behind!" He defended, "I needed to tell you something." 

"Unless it's an improving grade, I can't-" 

Something was put into his hands, something that popped in his palms a little, a weird sensation. It was a pink square of....something. The material it was made of was unclear to Sikas, popping felt? It popped like a very weak firecracker, seemingly forever. It shone in the fluorescence, the way the light reflected off of it made sense for the texture. Each individual sparkle seemed to shine it's own spotlight as the popping in his palm was several individual cracks that came one after another. 

"What is this?" He held the square between two fingers, noticing how the crack sensation was found only between those fingers, leaving only a tingle in his palms. It may have been made from a exotic plant, Sikalo was never one to garden so he wouldn't know the difference. 

"It's moss! Or a solid piece of animal - never mind." Did this boy tear the moss of a random rock? If that wasn't the case, it was interesting how an animal could even produce something as...pink as this. 

"Since you're the English teacher and all and like to talk about deep stuff like virtue ethnics or whatever, can I give my meaning behind it as extra credit?" Caturtle gave a big smile, sparkling as much as the moss he gave him. 

"I'm not gonna give you extra credit but I'll give you another five minutes to tell me your meaning behind it." His student gave a quiet boo but didn't protest anymore, shifting into whatever focus he had.

"So basically in history class we were talking about the movements on original earth," he started, "They were centered around the freedom to express and to be nonconforming without persecution, to have likes and a fashion sense that might be a little nonsensical at the time. 

He went up to the paper he was drawing on and started to scribble on it a little more. "There was one trend in particular, where people were bullied for liking certain things. The things that were outdated or just immature. Like how adults might be made fun of for having...what, a collection of nail clipping?" 

The professor shook his head. "I think collecting nail clippings warrants a bullying." 

"Fair point, but the whole point was to accept people for who they were. Maybe that doesn't apply to collecting creepy things, like nail clippings, actually. Well what if it was their own clippings? Like, it would take a lot of dedication to collect. It's impressive on some level. If it was another persons clippings though-" 

"Your not-extra credit, Caturtle." 

"Oh! Right. Basically that trend of bulling people for liking outdated stuff was soon used against them. If anything, the bullying just made the 'nerds' nerd harder. Basically, a subculture of punk that included kiddy stuff as well, for lack of better word. It was called...." 

His student got out of his seat with his paper in hand. Sikas assumed the dramatic pause was being waited out too long, because it was beginning feel awkward with the quiet. 

Cat held the front of the paper to him, showing a drawing of a historical figure on original earth, backing to the 2000s. A trademark symbol of an animation company back then, Sanrio's classic Hello kitty. It was an often feminine figure, an iconic one at that. This Hello Kitty in particular had cute angel wings that the artist, hem, who drew it used glitter to fill it in. "... _scenecore_. This concludes my oral speech about the scenecore movement in the 2000s." That was a nice touch, 'oral speech'. Maybe Sikas should give him extra credit.

"This is all very interesting Caturtle." The teacher admired the likeness of the Hello Kitty recreation, Cat put research into the recreation. "But wouldn't your friends like to hear this more?"

__"..."_ _

_Bingo._

The social life of 12 year old boys was a part of their lives, no matter how long or how much other experiences they would have to grow from. No matter how much sorrow, joy, or maybe rejection a 12 year old boy felt, becoming an adult was a part of him. Nobody could stop this from happening, unless you were cruel enough to cut that part of life early for them. The social life of young boys could not be stopped by a teacher, just influenced, or else they may make it worse. Or maybe it could just be observed at a safe distance, where what exactly happened was unclear, but the result was seen. 

Sikas had seen loners before. They sat alone, not wanting anything to do with anyone. Nothing to talk about, nothing to share. Those kinds of people waited for a hero to come, for someone else to reach out and to pull them into society. Loners did not stay behind class to tell their teacher something. Maybe non-loners would either, but they already had enough friends to share their thoughts with. A teacher policing their thoughts is the last thing a growing boy needs, but sharing thoughts was also necessary for them. Of course, unless you were someone used to sharing thoughts but had no one left to share them, you find the next best thing. Sikas understood, it was the minimum requirement to being a teacher and the first step in changing something after all. Not that he would be able to change a single thing about Caturtle though.

Caturtle's five minutes was up, and he needed to go home.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if the characterization is OOC or if smau caturtle jsut didn't go to a school like that in general, I did the best I could with the current unfinished story we have


End file.
